


Dinner

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, Other, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Visiting Hannibal in the asylum
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Dinner

Don’t touch the glass, don’t give him any sharp objects, you will be monitored, etcetera. You were used to the spiel that had become more of a mantra. You felt the stares of the people who worked there, glaring you down as they readied you to see the man you loved.

It would have been a good idea to wait a while to visit him, to at least wait long enough for the public to forget the face of the partner of the infamous Hannibal the Cannibal. But, you were impatient, and you loved him. You wanted to continue to eat dinner together every night like you always had. So you did. 

No one understood how you could love him. How you were still alive. And more yet, how you hadn’t been convicted with him. But there was no evidence that you participated or even knew about what Hannibal had done. Not so far, anyway. So, for the moment, you walked free. And you freely walked up to his cell, where there was a small chair and table waiting for you. 

“Hello again, my dear.” He smiled as you walked up to your table. On the table was what appeared to be a TV dinner dumped onto a plate, and Hannibal had something similar in his cell.

“Good evening, handsome.” You sat down in your chair. “What a spread.”

He chuckled, holding up his plate. “Your tax dollars hard at work.”

You giggled, picking up a plastic spoon that had been sat next to the tray. “I’m sure this is the best thing my tax dollars have ever been spent on.”

Hannibal pushed his food around on his plate with his spoon. “Indeed. I think I’ll miss good food above anything else while I’m incarcerated here.”

“I’ll try not to take that as an insult.” You smirked, eating a bite of peas that had gone cold already.

He laughed softly, mimicking you and eating his barely-passable food.

The two of you fell into silence as you ate. The fact of the matter was, there was nothing you two could say to each other that would rectify the situation. Nothing that would free him. And, seeing as the investigation was still ongoing, that the courts would keep building and building their case until they could get him for life (or worse), there was nothing you two could reminisce or share with each other that wouldn’t be used against you in court. 

All that was left for you was to enjoy each other’s company. The screeches and hoots of the other inmates would just have to pass for the music the two of you used to listen to while you eat. The flickering, fading florescent light above you the candles you used to light for ambiance. The silence a substitute for speaking freely. Everything a sham of what you used to have together.

A buzzer beeped, signaling that it was time for you to leave, or be forced out. Sighing, you stood, giving Hannibal a weak smile.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” You whispered, wishing that you at least had the freedom to touch your fingertips to the glass, to be a little closer to him for just a little while longer. The buzzer beeped a second warning, the door opening up and a male nurse walking down the hall.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Hannibal smiled, and nodded as you walked down the hall, meeting the nurse halfway. You didn’t turn back to try and steal another glance at Hannibal, instead you continued walking down the hall, and out the door. Out to freedom.

Freedom didn’t mean much without him there. But the empty freedom was all that you had left if you wanted the chance to see him, even just for a TV dinner in an asylum.


End file.
